


A White Christmas

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which post-war Eren and Armin wake up to a surprise snow flurry outside on Christmas morning and have a warm happy time together.I wrote a blurb to make myself feel better. Enjoy if you can❤ My phone's about to die so I can't edit it anymore.





	

Eren’s bleary eyes opened from his soft pillow to find white flakes fluttering down from the air outside his bedroom window. He smiled as his mind slowly awoke from its slumber to process the blessing of a white Christmas on the coast. Nostalgia came sweeping through his thoughts with memories of his childhood playing in the snow with Armin. Making snow angels, having a snowball fight, and catching the flakes on their tongues while Armin told him about how every flake is completely unique to the rest, like some unexplainable magic… And then he returned to the even better reality surrounding him now, to the warm body sleeping next to him in bed… He hummed and rolled over to cuddle his sleeping husband close to him, kissing his face gently until he might wake up.

Armin let out sleepy moans through a smile, as his dreams of Eren began to transition into reality with Eren, until finally his tired eyes opened. “Eren?”

“Hey.”

“Mmmh, good morning…” He sighed.

Eren brought his happy lips to Armin’s, seizing the opportunity to start the day properly. He finally pulled away slowly, his smile never wavering. “Merry Christmas…”

“Merry Christmas.” Armin whispered.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Eren gently pulled Armin’s body up in his arms and tilted his head to see out the window.

“Oh, it’s snowing!”

“That’s right.”

Armin sat up on his own, much more awake now that the festive spirit was beginning to rise in him. “What shall we do then? Is it sticking? Should we have a snow ball fight?”

“Haha, I doubt it’s sticking, it’s still too warm this week. Maybe we can catch a few flakes on our tongues though.”

“Shall we make a competition of it?” He smirked.

Eren chuckled. “Oh, my feisty little Armin. Alright, you’re on. Winner gets the first fresh cinnamon roll we make for breakfast. AND the last bite.”

Armin pulled Eren into his arms, nose to nose. “You’re on.” he declared, sealing the matter with a kiss.

–

Lightly bundled up and hand in hand, as always, the two stepped outside onto the cold beach, eyes filled with childlike wonder for the white flakes falling onto the dry sand.

Eren smiled warmly for the way Armin’s eyes lit up for the sight of snow over his favorite place. “Okay, Dreamer, ready?…”

Armin raised an eyebrow as he smiled at his husband with reeled-in ambition. “Mm.”

“Competition begins… now!”

Within a few moments Armin caught 3, while Eren managed to catch 2.

“Off to a slow start it seems.” Armin teased, lightly tickling Eren’s sides.

“Hey, I’m just pacing myself. I’ll wipe the floor with you soon enough.”

“Better hurry, you’ve only got 8 more minutes.”

“Eh? Says who?”

“Says me.” Armin giggled.

“And just who made you the referee?”

“I did. I’m in charge, obviously.” He laughed.

Eren beamed and playfully threw his arms around his mate, spinning him around to the sound of his laughter. “Well, I intend to peak near the end, plus I play by street rules!”

“Aha– Eren, this is cheating!” Armin found himself laughing so hard that he’d stopped catching snow flakes altogether, giving Eren a huge lead.

With the current tally at 6 for Eren and 4 for Armin, there was only a mere 5 minutes left in the game. Armin’s cheeks were red with joy and from the cold, charming Eren to the point that he couldn’t resist poking them. Eren caught 2 more, bringing his tally to 8 while Armin decided to use the brave method of keeping his tongue out in the cold air constantly, bringing his tally to 8 as well. At 3 minutes left, the boys were tied, and in a heated battle to catch the winning snowflake. Armin had a cute habit of trying to jump into the air to catch them, which of course didn’t help at all, but brought a very happy smile to Eren’s face for his adorable partner.

“Ahhh, come on, come on!” Armin chanted to himself. “We’ve only a minute left!”

“What are we gonna do in the event of a tie?”

“I guess we’ll have to split that cinnamon roll.”

“Whaaat? I’m not sharing with you.” Eren joked, pulling him into another warm hug.

“Then you better shape up, we’ve only got 30 seconds left and we’re tied for 8!”

Eren gazed at Armin’s happy face as he held his mouth open for another snow flake and felt so warm and so blessed to have the love of this wonderful man beside him… With a bright smile, at 10 seconds left, he smirked and gave his husband’s temple a quick lick.

“Ahah!!! What the hey?!”

“9! I win!”

“Eren, that doesn’t count!”

“Street rules, my little snowflake, remember?”

Armin chuckled as Eren pulled his face up to his, with that grand smile that he could never resist. “Oh, you’re just a bratty loser…”

“Don’t worry, mein liebling, I’ll share with you.” Eren pressed his soft lips against Armin’s for a tender kiss. “Just this once.”

“Hmm. I guess that’ll do.” Armin brought his ungloved hands to Eren’s cheeks affectionately.

“Oh, god, you’re freezing…”

“Oh, no, I’m fine! Just a little chilled.”

Eren took his husband’s cold hands in his and brought them to his lips to kiss them. “Well, come on, let’s go back inside and I’ll get to work on those cinnamon rolls.” Eren decided, clutching his hand to lead him to the house.

“I’ll make the icing.”

Eren smiled. “…And you can have the last bite.”

“Eh? But you won!”

Eren turned to gaze into Armin’s sparkling eyes, which had locked onto his own dazzling smile. “Yeah. I did…”

–

Eren set to work on the dough, while Armin mixed the cinnamon and sugar coating. Once Eren put the rolls in the brick oven, Armin got to work on the icing, adding a little more sugar than usual for Eren since it was a holiday. With his mouth watering for the sweet smell permeating throughout the briny little house, Eren pulled the hot rolls out of the oven and Armin immediately drizzled the warm icing over them. The whole procedure took about an hour, but time seemed to fly to the married couple who just couldn’t seem to get enough of each other’s company.  
As promised, Eren split the first roll with Armin and allowed him the first bite. With a few kisses in between bites, the roll had disappeared from the plate very quickly. Per his insistence, Armin gave _Eren_ the last bite…  
–  
To close out the morning until the later festivities would commence, the two opted to simply snuggle together under a blanket on the couch by the fire place, watching the light flurry outside over the chilled waves… It was never warmer than when they were in each other’s arms.

“Merry Christmas, Eren…”

“Merry Christmas, Armin…”


End file.
